Pokemon, Inception, and Me
by NikkiMakh-KittyKat
Summary: This weird dream I had into words, Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Staying quiet, that was my main concern, after all Yusuf and Arthur was the one going to get us back and forth between the universes and I didn't want to die.

* * *

><p>"Do you guys need some help with setting it up?" Dom asked.<p>

We were sitting in the back of my school's Gymnasium trying to set up this new tool Yusuf and Arthur had been working on for the team to use for extraction jobs. It was a large, black box with wires of various colours streaming down on every side of it. What Arthur had told us was this machine was going to be able to take us to various miscellaneous universes to make the dreamer believe that it is in fact a dream, while their subconscious doesn't keep changing the setting. This will help them to retrieve crucial information to complete the job, without the usual struggle with keeping the dreamer running off to do whatever it is they please. That is what the machine does, it takes you back to your childhood, all the things you loved as a child, everything form the comic books to an actual childhood experience, they could recreate.

"No, we can handle it, but thank you Dom" Yusuf replied.

"Alright, well how long will it take to set up the Universal Transporter?" Dom said hiding the whine in his voice.

"It should at least take a few minutes, Dom. Don't rush us, unless you want to get stuck in limbo for the rest of your life." Arthur said sarcastically, as if he takes these life threatening risks on a daily basis.

* * *

><p>Right now they're working on the Stevenson job, they need to get him to spill about a pin to open an artillery vault at the Bullion Depository in Fort Knox, Kentucky. The entire reason I'm here is because I was snooping around in the back of my schools Gymnasium, curious to find out what these corporate looking people are doing in our school. I was especially curious because one of them looked to be around my age, but then again I could be wrong about that.<p>

"Don't worry, Dom, we have plenty of time." said Eames reassuringly

"It's not time I'm worried about, it's about failing the job, we don't have our usual team with us today." His eyes drift over toward me.

It's true. Because I was snooping in on them earlier, being my usual stealthy self, I tripped over one of the mats lying on the floor, for the gymnast team who had been here previously, and landed flat on my face with this loud SMACK. When they saw me they were concerned I would gossip about them and their strange looking machine. So they told me if I was so curious to see what was going on, I would have to risk my own life to experience the dream world for myself. After the hostile treatment, we had our introductions and Ariadne, the girl who I thought to be about my age who was actually 19, explained to me what we were to do and what to expect when inside the dream. She out of the bunch, was a relatively a nice person and wasn't too disturbed over my being here. She explained to me about how this whole thing works and what to, and what not to do while in the dream.

"All right you guys" Arthur began. "Just for a minor test we will try travel to a random universe for 2 minutes, see how it goes and only then will we travel to Mr. Stevenson's universe."

The team agreed to this and soon Yusuf pushes a series calculations and all of a sudden we're all hooked up to the machine in their sterile looking suitcase.

"This will only give a slight pinch." Yusuf reassures me.

I was slightly comforted by this, after all he is the one to be staying behind and guarding us. All of a sudden my eyelids grew heavy and the world around me becomes blurry and distorted, when I find myself sitting in the back of a blue BMW, driving down a very bumpy dirt road in the gloomiest of day. The clouds were even darker than the sky itself, and even the grass was dull, but it was still green. I squint my eyes at the dust and debris coming in from the windows just before Arthur rolls them up.

"Everything seems to be alright so far, but stay alert for anything unusual." Dom told us

_What is unusual here?_ I thought. Slowly I started to recognise the setting of this place, the looming grey sky and everything was dreary beyond compare, but it was all given away when I read the sign "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry". We were in the Harry Potter universe. I wasn't much of a Harry Potter fan but I couldn't stand being here much longer. I hated the way it felt being in this dream, everything so strange and wild and weird ( and not in a good way).

"When can we go back?" I complained. "We're in the Harry Potter universe."

"What? Is that where we are?" Dom asked "I thought we were in the Matrix or something like that."

"No, we're in the Harry Potter universe, we just passed Hogwarts." I replied.

I saw the look on Dom's face, he was astonished by this. "You really know your stuff don't you, Whatever it is? Huh, You maybe useful after all." Dom said.

"What? I don't get it, What can I _possibly _do that can actually be useful?" I asked.

"For starters, you can help us to identify our location and figure out where the dreamer's subconscious might be kept. I never got your name by the way." Dom asked.

"Nicole." I said. _Maybe this is actually worth the risk _I thought to myself.

"Well Nicole," Dom began. "You're now temporarily part of the team. Don't screw up."

It's only a few moments when I start to feel so undeniably weak, my head thumps on the back of my seat. When I wake up I'm back in the Gymnasium lying on the dusty floor.

**End of chapter one. Chapter two coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I think that was a success." Arthur said.

It took me a while to adjust and make sure I was back in reality. I played along to see if it actually worked, which I didn't think it would, but it was incredible. I couldn't believe I was actually in the Harry Potter universe for a few minutes. In this… realm of dreams, I could just slip away from reality just like that. This has been my wish for years, to escape this world and move on. To just let go and be free to do whatever, no responsibility, no permanent affect, true tranquility. To just think that I have experience one of my longest yearnings, feels incredible. Every one was unhooking themselves from the machine in the sterile looking suitcase, including me.

"Are you alright? You look a little dazed." Dom Cobb asked me.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I'm just a little stunned. Thanks." My back against the cool plastered brick wall, remembering that our school was so poor that we couldn't even afford real bricks. Trying not to fall over from the dizziness I was experiencing.

"Should've told you to bring a totem with you before we went." Dom said.

"What's a Totem?" I ask curiously. Everyone turns toward me as if I said the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"A Totem is an object to tell if you're in a dream or reality, almost like an anchor. It has to be your own, and only you can know its feel. For instance, my Totem is a spinning top, Ariadne's Totem is a hollowed out bishop, Arthur's is a fixed die, and Eames' is a red poker chip." Dom says.

My eyes instantly go to my bracelet. "What about this?" I ask, holding out my wrist to show it to them.

"Your bracelet." Dom said.

"Yeah, it's personal, and only I know its feel. I didn't make it myself, but I did put dents in it from me being careless." I say.

Dom looks down, his eyes twisted in a puzzle and yet still as stone all at once. He turns back toward me.

"Alright, that's your Totem. Just remember though, if you're in a dream, the characteristics of your Totem will be off. When we go into Mr. Stevenson's subconscious be prepared for anything. Understand? "

I nod in agreement. My mind is racing trying to imagine what it would be like in the dream world, even more, some one else's. I grip my bracelet in anxiousness and fear, not realizing this I let go immediately.

"Every one prepare yourselves, we'll start the extraction in 5 minutes." Dom ordered.

In an instant every one began to get busy doing their own thing. Yusuf was calibrating that strange bow like thing in the middle of the room, Dom speaking to a person named Eames on his cell phone to bring

Mr. Stevenson for the extraction, Ariadne speaking to Arthur about something, and that left me. Sitting with my back to the wall, watching. Soon enough, Ariadne comes to me with a bottle of water she pulled out of the beige shoulder bag she brought with her.

"You okay? You still look a little pale from the test run." Ariadne asks me.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks. Am I pale?" I say

"A little, but not by much." she replies "So what did you think?"

"About what, the extraction? It kind of freaked me out a little." I say

"A little? We were able to project ourselves into another person's subconscious, in the Harry Potter universe, and you were only freaked out a little?" Ariadne says.

"I mean yeah, it's not like I haven't done this sort of thing before. I dream every time I go to sleep, and I don't think there really is a shock to it. It's pretty much just like a computer game. I'm a player who has to complete a mission without dying to win." I say

She chuckles slightly. "You know I've never really thought of it like-"

Every one stops and looks toward the emergency exit door the minute Eames brings in Mr. Stevenson. His hands were tied up behind his back with a thick black rope, and his head was cloaked in a dark brown sack. When I listened more carefully, it sounded like his voice was muffled by something. Dom looks toward me and puts his finger to his lip, as if to tell me to stay quiet. Yusuf injects something into Mr. Stevenson's arm and slowly the muffling stopped. When all is quiet, I ask stupidly

"Now what?"

Everyone looks at me for a short period of time when Yusuf breaks the uncomfortable silence.

"Dom, everything is ready to go." He said.

"Good." He says while loading his black handgun with a suppresser, and gives it to Yusuf.

"Yusuf," Dom begins "if anything goes wrong, you know what to do."

"I have set the universal transporter for approximately two hours. Good luck to you my friend. " Yusuf says. They both shake hands.

We all lie down on the dusty gym floor and we all plug ourselves into the strange "universal transporter" as Ariadne calls it. I try sticking the needle in the exact same spot on my arm as Arthur has his. I succeed, and a bold of nerve and adrenaline bolt right up my arm to my heart with such a force that it felt like I was shot 1000 feet above the ground and left there.

When I open my eyes, the next thing I knew, I was in a large living room with beautifully painted blue walls, and dark brown hardwood floors covered with soft carpets with black, white, and grey checkers on them. There where chic navy blue curtains hanging on these medium-sized modern white windows. There was a big flat screen TV pinned up against the wall, and the furniture matched the floor. It had looked like it was owned by a very wealthy family. This didn't seem abnormal to me at first, but when I looked out the window.

"Wow! Come look outside you guys!" my was face brimming with the biggest and brightest smile that it hurt after a while, but I noticed something, my hand! It was in a cartoon form! I turned back to look at everyone else, their bodies were made into cartoons too! I laughed a little, thinking how silly this was, being made into a cartoon for one of the most serious jobs ever.

Everyone noticing why I was laughing, and began looking at each other and themselves, exploring this strange new form we all took. I take a look back outside again, it has to be the most beautiful place I have ever seen in person before. There were fields of green every where, and tall trees bearing an endless amount of fruits. Then something catches my eye, a little creature climbing one of the apple trees nearby the house. At first I think _it's nothing, just another flying squirrel getting lunch. _When I notice it's a bit big for a flying squirrel, and it had strange colours. There was grey fur that covered it's entire back, the inside of it's wings were yellow, it's torso and face was white except for it's cheeks were the yellow defined it. It had cup shaped ears and had to be the cutest thing I've ever seen, when I see it generate this enormous amount of electricity and electrocute the apple it was holding. It took a big bite of what was now the fully soft and cooked apple. When I realize what it was.

"Emolga." I say softly to myself. My face ridden with wonder.

"What?" Dom asked me.

"There's an Emolga outside in that tree over there." I say. I start to smile even harder now.

"What the hell is an Emolga?" Arthur asked.

"An Emolga is a sky squirrel Pokemon. It usually lives in trees and uses is wings to glide from tree to tree, like a flying squirrel, but it can electrocute you." I say "We're in the Pokemon universe!" I say excitedly.

"Wait, we're in the Pokemon universe!" I say even louder with joy, everyone's eyes on me. A thought occurred to me, and it was worth a try. I ran towards the white ,grand looking, front door and thrust my self down the road towards the town I spotted through the window. I hear Dom's shoes thump after me and stops at the front porch to yell "NICOLE, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"WALMART!" I shout back. I thought to myself _it's possible that they do have a Walmart, or some next toy store that have poke balls. Surprisingly it didn't take long to get into town. _

_This town was by the ocean, and I'm running down a stone pathway by the pier, passing colourful houses of blue, green, yellow, and orange. When I find a large grey-ish building, with a tall, thick, black bared gate in front of it. _


End file.
